


Disappearing Fairies

by JayeRedfox



Series: Trouble from the Past [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fairy sets its plan in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearing Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible with titles I know. Also I didn't mark the story as graphic depiction of violence. Because there isn't but there is quite a bit of mention of violence. Just a conversation really, but it's supernatural so of course there is. 
> 
> Thanks for reading:)

You woke up early the next morning to “Heat of the Moment” playing in the small clock radio between yours and Dean’s beds. 

“Morning Sunshine.” Dean came out from the bathroom toothbrush in his mouth.

“Hey Dean.” You rubbed your eyes and gave him a smile. 

“You guys find anything last night?”

“Yeah, We are hunting a fairy that’s trying to kill me.”

“I’m sorry? Did you say fairy?”

“Yup. A rogue fairy actually. It’s trying to defend Sam and Jessica’s love for each other. Since I’m getting in the way of that it wants to kill me.”

“Then why’d it bring the girl back? I mean if it wanted to kill you it doesn’t need to bring her back.”

“It brought her back to remind Sam how much he loves her.” You looked at the floor and started rubbing your arm. It was uncomfortable to talk about, you weren’t prepared to lose Sam just yet.

“Okay, so how do we gank the son of a bitch?” Dean asked toothpaste all over his mouth.

You got up and opened your laptop. The first thing you saw when you logged on was porn. Sam must have done it just before he left last night. You closed out the webpage and opened the bookmark you made last night.

“It says only the significant other can kill the fairy. By displaying a love stronger than the one the fairy wants to protect. Once that love is displayed the fairy can be stabbed with a pure silver blade covered in the previous true love’s blood.”

“Damn. That sounds difficult. How are we supposed to get some of her blood?”

“I think that’s the point Dean. It’s supposed to be difficult. Only Sam can do it. It’s designed to make it difficult for him to do. It says here that it will only work if Sam stabs Jess with the blade, and then the fairy.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “So basically, it was made so no one could kill the fairy. I mean no one is capable of killing someone they love that much.”

Dean dragged a hand down his face. How were they going to pull this off. There’s no way Sam can hurt Jess. No way in hell are they going to pull it off. There had to be another way to gank the damn thing. They can’t just let you get killed by some dumb fairy.

You sighed. Dean was right after all, there is no way Sam could do that. He wouldn’t be able to kill her. Maybe you could try and look for some loophole in the lore. You weren’t going to let Sam live with the guilt of killing Jessica twice.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked watching you pull open your laptop. You were searching so intensely you didn’t respond. 

Dean walked up behind you and snapped his fingers in front of your face. The action startled you and released you from your intense focus. “Sorry Dean, what did you say?”

“I asked what you were doing.” 

“I’m searching for a loophole. There has to be another way to keep Sam from having to kill her… again.”

“What do you mean again?”

“Sam’s convinced he’s the one who killed her the first time. He may not have done it directly. But it’s because he was dating her that she died.”

“I guess, but that’s not Sam’s fault. He didn’t know.”

“Yes he did. The visions remember?” Your voice became small and far away now. 

“Right… Yeah. Okay. Well, keep looking then. I’ll go pick us up some grub.” Dean left the room. He left you in the silence of your thoughts.

You were worrying about Sam and how the whole case would end when you heard a knock on the door. You assumed it was Sam and Cas, you thought it weird that Cas would choose to share a room with Sam since they don’t talk that much. You grabbed your phone and opened the door. There was a tall woman with wings flying thing in front of your eyes. Before you could understand what was happening it threw something in your face that put you to sleep and dragged you from the room. 

Dean came back thirty minutes later to find the motel door wide open and you missing. Your keycard was still there and so was your laptop, even the keys from the stolen car. Wherever you went it wasn’t of your own free will.

Dean ran down the steps to the other room and started banging on the door. He didn’t stop until Castiel had opened the door and and was almost hit by Dean’s pounding fist. 

“Dean what’s wrong?” Cas asked concern spread across his entire face.

“Y/N’s gone.” Dean spoke between panicked breaths.

Sam came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist wondering why Dean was breathing so hard. He could see the fear in Dean’s face.

“Dean?”

“Sammy…” Dean said looking at his brother with the most apologetic look he’s ever had on his face. He felt terrible that you had been taken.

“Y/N’s gone Sam.” Complete horror took over Sam’s face. He grabbed some clothes and got changed. When he finished he grabbed his gun from under his pillow and tried to set off at finding you. 

“Sam, we don’t know where she is. We got try and find a lead first.” Dean tried to calm Sam down. Help him get his head on straight.

“Do me a favor, go up to the room see if any of her stuff’s missing.”

“Yeah, Okay.” Sam went up to your room and started looking through your things. He felt like it was a violation of your privacy but he had to find you. He went over to your laptop and looked at your search history. Maybe you had found something and went off to see what it was. It was unlikely though. He only saw the lore site pulled up.

Sam picked up his phone and dialed your number. Your phone rang out and he was sent to voicemail. He pulled up program to track your phone. He just hoped it was still on, that you still had it and it wasn’t in some dumpster on the other side of town.

A small red dot appeared on the screen. It looked like the phone was in warehouse outside of town. It seemed likely that you would be there so he sent the location to himself and grabbed the keys to the SUV. He went back into the room with Dean and Castiel.

“I know where Y/N is. I tracked their phone to a warehouse just outside town. All we need now is to figure out how to kill it.”

“About that Sammy. Lore says that you need to cover a pure silver blade in Jess’ blood and then stab the fairy with it.”

“You’re telling me I have to kill Jessica again to save Y/N.”

“Sorry Sammy, it has to be you or else it won’t work. Damn thing’s designed specifically so no one can kill it.”

“Okay well where do we get the blade? Pure silver right?”

“My angel blade is made of pure silver.” Cas remarks while staring at the ground. He was trying to stay out of this as much he could. He didn’t want to upset Sam or Dean.

“Good, now all we have to do is gank Sam’s girlfriend and we can get rid of the fairy.”

“Dean we’re not killing Jessica. Not again.”

“Sam! You know as well as I do that the dead should stay dead.”

“Dean! I can’t kill her! Not again.” Sam had gotten quiet.

“Sam, you have to or else Y/N is going to die.” Sam sighed at Dean words and relented. He was right. if he was going to save you he had to do it.

The three got into the impala and went to Jessica’s house. They sat outside of her house until nightfall. When the streetlights came on and the moon came out. 

“Here Sam, you’ll need this.” Castiel grabbed the angel blade from his trenchcoat and gave it to Sam. He wore a face of absolute dread.

“Alright let’s go.” Dean pulled out his gun and led the team inside. He picked the lock and went in. They explored the entire house looking for her, they even checked the attic and basement. 

Castiel checked the garage and called out to Dean. “Her car is gone Dean.”

“Maybe she’s at the warehouse then.” Dean said. They were heading back to the impala by now when Sam stopped them.

“If she’s at the warehouse already then we just wasted hours doing nothing. We could have saved Y/N by now!” Sam shouted. He couldn’t believe they just wasted so much time. You could be dead by now.

Dean sped down the highway trying to get to the warehouse as quickly as possible. Maybe, just maybe you weren’t dead yet.


End file.
